Gait analysis usually involves the measurement and interpretation of sequential events that occur in the gait cycle. The gait cycle includes all of the events occurring from one heel strike to the repeated heel strike of the same foot. Essential gait measurement parameters include space, time, and compressive forces. These measurements must be accurate, reproducible and related in time to be of value. Additional value results from real time data analysis to allow training for gait style modification, or adjustments of gait devices like shoes or braces.
Various types and methods of gait analysis exist today ranging from measured distances and a stopwatch to computerized 3-D video gait analysis systems. The cost, utility and efficacy of each system may limit their application in various settings. The Electrical Signature Analysis (ESA) system described herein provides a highly objective, comprehensive gait performance analysis.